Baca Puisi
by Ochandy
Summary: Halilintar mendadak berubah gara - gara pentas seni ? Halilintar kesambet apa ya ? Summary GaJe... Udah baca aja langsung *maksa


**"Baca Puisi"**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Warning ! Super duper OOC, GaJe, Aneh runyam dll**

 **'**

 **Genre : Humor gagal total**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Author Pov...**_

Tersebutlah di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas Terstandar Internasional Pulau Rintis alias Internasional High School Rintis Island sedang mengadakan pentas seni untuk perpisahan para kakak - kakak kelas. Di kelas X A mendapat tugas untuk menampilkan baca puisi dan terpilihlah 5 saudara kembar beserta 4 patnernya alias sahabat karibnya.

Lima kembaran berwajah rupawan ini tentu panik karena tidak bisa membaca puisi. Namun Halilintar, sang kembaran tertua tak mau ambil pusing. Dia masih duduk menopang dagu dengan tampang cuek bebeknya dan sesekali melongos.

"Cih, kak Hali sok cool... Emang sudah ada persiapan untuk baca puisi besok ?" Tanya Taufan, pria pemilik mata biru shapire ini duduk disamping kakaknya lalu menyikutnya perlahan.

"Sudah..."

"A.. Apa !?" Seluruh siswa - siswi yang beraktivitas disana mendadak terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Halilintar mendadak insyaf mau ikut acara beginian ? Apa dunia mau kiamat ? Pikir mereka nyeleneh.

"Woy Hali, kau sedang tidak halukan ?" Tanya seorang pria berkacamata ungu ini sambil memicingkan mata memperhatikan Halilintar.

"Hey Yaya... Apa tadi kau memberi Halilintar biskuitmu ?" Tanya Gopal yang menahan tawa.

"Enak saja, untuk apa aku memberi ES BATU itu biskuitku ? Mubazir saja" Jawab Yaya mendelik.

"Lalu Halilintar kesambet apa sih ?" Tanya Taufan bingung. Loh tadi manggil kakak, sekarang nyebut nama, adek macam apa kau ni ?

"Hayya... Kalian ini dah mau Halilintar tampil malah ditanya - tanya..." Ucap Ying melerai perdebatan GaJe mereka.

"Kakak Halilintar yakin ? Kak Halilintar beneran bisa tampil besok di depan panggung ?" Tanya Gempa sambil menyentuh kening kakaknya ini.

"Tentu, lihat saja nanti..." Jawab Halilintar singkat seraya melempar senyum tipis nan mempesona. Membuat para perempuan yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Kyaa... Halilintar senyum... Halilintar senyum ! Kyaaa..." Pekik salah seorang siswi yang melihat adegan barusan. Dia langsung ambruk terkapar kejang - kejang di lantai. Pekikkannya tadi membuat para Fans-girl Halilintar dari kelas lain berhamburran datang untuk melihat kepastian ucapan gadis tadi.

Kelas X A dipenuhi oleh para siswi yang berdesakkan melihat wajah tampan Halilintar yang dihiasi senyuman.

"Kyaa... Bener Halilintar senyum... !"

"Kyaaaaaa My Prince Honey senyum tambah cakeep... !"

"Wuaaah... Ini salah satu keajaiban dunia yang harus diabadikan !"

Cekrek...

Cekrek...

Cekrek...

Mendadak Instagram, Path, Facebook, Spacebook, Snapchat, Twitter, dan akun media sosial lainnya dipenuhi foto Halilintar yang tersenyum manis dan saat itu juga hastag # HalilintarSenyumCakep menjadi trending topik nomor 1 di Twitter.

"Ya ampuun kak Hali, kok pakai senyum segala... ! Biasanya juga gak pernah !" Pekik Taufan kesal.

Halilintar masih kekeuh dengan pose menawannya, membuat para siswi semakin berteriak histeris.

Firasat Yaya mengatakan bahwa kiamat makin dekat.

"Hai Fans !"

"Kyaaa Halilintar menyapa kita para Fansnya yang setia menantikan moment ini... Kyaaa... Omaigot omaigot..." Teriak seorang siswi histeris. Mendadak juga hastag # AkhirnyaDisapaJuga menjadi trending topik kedua.

"Hay Fans... Kalian apa kabar ?" Ulang Halilintar memperlebar senyumannya.

"Kyaa... Hay Halilintar hay... ! Kami baik My Prince... Muach, muach..."

"Besok gue bakalan tampil di acara pentas seni, jangan lupa dukung Hali oke ?" Halilintar mendemonstran akan acara pembacaan puisi pertamanya.

"Kyaaaa Halilintar bakalan tampil dimuka umum... Baca puisi lagi ? So sweet..." Ucap seluruh Fans pria saga ini.

# PuisiCintaHalilintar menjadi trending topik ketiga saat ini.

"Jangan lupa ya besok jam delapan pagi di Aula sekolah... "

"Oke sayang..."

Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal mendadak muntah jamaah...

Sementara Gempa, Taufan, Api, dan Air mengernyit.

"Sekarang bubar ! Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai... See you" Halilintar tersenyum manis sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Fansnya.

"Kyaaaaa... Halilintar ngedip mata ke arahku..."

"Bukan aku... !"

"Aku !"

Setelah kelas agak kondusif, Yaya pun angkat bicara.

"Ya Allah ya Tuhan... Kenapa Halilintar begini ?" Yaya memijat keningnya yang mendadak pening.

"Kak Hali k.. kau..."

"Diam dan duduk !" Okey Halilintar kembali seperti semula, death-glarenya, tatapan pyschonya, dan ini sukses membuat semua bungkam.

 **~O.o.O~**

Acara pensi berlangsung, moderator mulai membacakan susunan acara. Sudah ada tampilan kelas lain mulai dari menari, nyanyi, drama, dll.

"Baiklah kita sampai di acara puncak... Pembacaan puisi oleh All Boboiboy dan kawan - kawan... ! Mari kita sambut mereka !"

"Prook... Prook... Prook..." Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan 9 sekawan ini.

Didepan panggung disediakan 9 buah mic yang sejajar lurus kesamping. Kesembilan perwakilan X A ini segera menempati tempat masing - masing.

"Mari kita saksikan... Pembacaan puisi..." Moderator tersebut berlalu ke belakang panggung. Sementara para sahabat ini sudah dipenuhi peluh dingin.

"Jalankan sesuai rencana... !" Titah Hali yang ditanggapi anggukkan oleh seluruh rekannya.

"Jerittan Tengah Malam"

"Karya Middlemadel"

Ucap Ying membuang nafas berat. Dia menghirup nafas panjang, membuat seluruh penontong menghening. Satu tarikan nafas dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..." Ying berteriak histeris membuat penonton merinding sekaligus penasaran kelanjuttan puisi yang dibawakannya.

"Sekian Terimakasih..." Ying membungkuk hormat sambil berlalu ke belakang panggung.

Semua penonton langsung terjungkir dari tempat duduknya.

"Dengarlah Suara Kami"

"Karya Stommesslay"

Gopal mendadak grogi. Dia berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan...

"Dengarlah... ! Dengarlah... ! Kami ingin dimengerti..." Gopal membaca bait pertama dengan lancar.

"Dengarlah ! Kruuk... Kruk... Kryuuuk..." Suara perut pria buntel ini menggema membuat seluruh penonton tertawa.

"Sekian terimakasih..."

Hah ? Penonton semakin cengo.

"Hanya Kata Terakhir"

"Karya Fladyananio"

"Kata terakhir untukmu sayang..." Ucap Fang membawa bait awal dengan penuh kharisma.

"So sweet..." Para Fansnya pria besurai ungu ini memandang Fang dengan gemas.

"See you !" Fang beranjak kebelakang panggungg membuat Fansnya gigit jari, dasar puisi macam apa itu ? Cuma satu bait.

"Barisan Do'a Terakhir Seorang Muslim Musafir" Yaya membacakan judul puisi yang akan dibacanya dengan lantang. Membuat semua penonton BaPer, mereka yakin puisi ini pasti sedih sekali.

"Karya Aliahmedole"

"Amiin..." Yaya menampungkan kedua tangannya sambil menghadap ke atas.

"Sekian terimakasih..." Gadis berkerudung merah jambu ini segera pamit ke belakang panggung.

Beberapa penonton langsung muntah darah.

"Hembussan Angin"

"Karya Taufania" Taufan membetulkan setelan jaket rompi seragamnya.

"Senja ini begitu menawan, bush... hush... bush..." Taufan meniup - niup mic perlahan membuat bunyi seperti angin sepoi - sepoi lalu pergi begitu saja ke belakang panggung.

"Ini Semua Hanya Mimpi"

"Karya Airival"

Air maju mendekati mic dan...

"Hrok... Krook... Pasti mimpi aku disuruh baca puisi... Hrook... Krok..." Air tertidur pulas, lalu digendong para kru untuk ke belakang panggung.

Penonton semakin tak waras saja.

"Permintaan Anak Durhaka"

"Karya Apisoulmate"

Bruk...

Api bersimpuh di depan podium membuat para penonton terharu dan...

"AMPUUN MAAK... !" Api langsung ngacir ke belakang panggung dengan tampang polosnya nan damai. Para penonton langsung menjambak rambut masing - masing.

"Pengakuan"

"Karya Gempamajiner"

"Aku harus jujur padamu..."

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu..."

"Dengarlah pengakuanku..."

Gempa sudah membacakan 3 bait awal membuat para penonton yakin puisi ini pasti menarik dan tak akan mengecewakan.

"Aku tak bisa baca puisi !"

"Terimakasih..." Dengan hormat Gempa beranjak ke belakang panggung.

Kini, tinggallah Halilintar seorang... Para Fansnya berharap pria es ini tidak mengecewakan mereka dan para penonton lainnya.

Halilintar menarik nafas sejenak lalu mulai membaca puisinya.

"Amarah Dalam Diam"

"Karya Halilintaramedial"

Seketika raut wajah Halilintar berubah menakutkan seperti akan mengamuk. Para penonton beranggapan bahwa Halilintar sangat mendalami puisi ini.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian..." Hibur pria ini.

"Baiklah aku ulang ya... Aku sedikit grogi..." Ucapnya.

"Amarah Dalam Diam"

"Karya Halilintaramedial"

Halilintar kembali memasang ekspresi amarahnya lalu berjalan maju ke arah mic...

Penonton masih setia menunggu bait awal dari puisi Halilintar.

For wait...

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Saking lamanya, tuan kodok langsung ngorok gak jadi nyanyi kwebek - kwebek, bapak jangkrik mendelik karena suara khas krik... krik... krik... krik... Miliknya tak bisa didendangkan akibat seriusnya para penonton menantikan bait pertama puisi milik seorang Hali ! /plaak

Halilintar nampak ngedumel sendiri seolah dia berlakon pantonim drama tanpa suara.

Pria ini menghembuskan nafas lega dan berkata...

"Amarahku cukup dalam diam... Kalian tak perlu tahu !"

Dengan tampang cuek bebeknya, Halilintar berjalan ke belakang panggung tanpa menghiraukan acara bakar membakar satu sama lain yang terjadi dalam Aula sekolah tersebut.

Dan akhirnya pentas seni itu berakhir tragis akibat seluruh penonton mendadak gila karena tak pahm isi cerita ini.

Terimakasih...

 **Cerita macam apa ini ?**

 **Tau ah gelaap...**

 **Kabooor *dilempar sendal, golok, batu, obor, permen (?)**

 **Si Halilintar OOC tingkat internasional hahahaks *ketawa kunti**

 **Readers : Masih nongol lu ?! *death-glare**

 **Author : Aye ? *lihat kiri kanan**

 **Readers : Iya ente...**

 **Author : *ngilang di tempat**

 **Readers : ?**


End file.
